


Muddy Fields

by wolftea



Series: Valduggery Oneshots [10]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Valduggery - Freeform, originally written in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolftea/pseuds/wolftea





	Muddy Fields

Valkyrie pushed herself off the wet ground and turned to face her assailant.

She had been taking a walk through the fields behind her school when the skies had darkened. Valkyrie thought it had been a bit odd; one minute sunshine, the next thunder and lightning. So when a tall, dark figure stepped in front of her and began hurling fireballs, she decided to blame him for the weather change.

"Who are you?" She called out but a crack of thunder drowned out her voice.

He was cloaked in black, though the water seemed not to touch him. He was taller than Valkyrie but she didn't recognise him. It had to be someone Skulduggery annoyed.

Grumbling, Valkyrie splayed her hands; sending a blast of air in the man's direction. She wanted nothing more than to relax into a nice warm bubble bath.

The man dodged her attack, sending a wall of water Valkyrie's way. She avoided it and returned the attack with some vicious fireballs.

When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen. Valkyrie stood in the middle of the muddy field, panting and squinting. She didn't think she'd hit him. Not that it mattered, she was already running towards the school.

Suddenly the ground cracked and Valkyrie came to a sudden halt. Looking down, she realised that her legs were trapped in mud. Using all her strength she wrenched her leg up, but it was no good. The ground appeared to be travelling up her legs.

Soon Valkyrie was caked in earth all the way up to her waist. The more she struggled, the further up her body it travelled. Someone was controlling the earth.

Valkyrie only knew of one person that could do that.

Skulduggery.

She knew he was annoyed she'd missed their training session yesterday, but she didn't think he'd get homicidal over it.

Rolling her eyes (which resulted in earth covering her stomach; so he could see her) Valkyrie began focusing on the rain that was pouring down on and around her. She manipulated it with her hands, using the running water to cut grooves into the mud. Soon enough she was free and spun around to see Skulduggery's smiling skull looking down at her.

Valkyrie opened her mouth to ask just what the hell he thought he was doing when she went flying back into the mud again.

Cursing his name, Valkyrie stood up and narrowly dodged a fireball.

"Excellent job. You're doing fantastically."

Valkyrie swore again and this time he heard it.

"Now now, my student." He clasped his fingers together. "No need for that."

Skulduggery displaced the air but Valkyrie was one step ahead of him. She darted around the blast and wrapped her arms around his waist, tackling him to the ground. She pinned his arms above his head, the ends of her hair brushing against his cheek bones.

"What now?" Asked Skulduggery. "Because there are many ways I can escape-."

Valkyrie silenced him by leaning down and gently kissing his teeth.

Skulduggery flipped Valkyrie onto her back and activated his facade, deepening the kiss.

Valkyrie felt the rain stop and broke away.

"Since when can you control the weather?"

"Since when do you kiss someone to finish a fight?"

"Only when it's you." Valkyrie grinned and splayed her hands on his chest, throwing Skulduggery into a puddle of mud.


End file.
